Mi hermano el pony
by Roadstell
Summary: Prologo: Relata la historia de dos hermanos divididos por dos mundos que serán unidos por la fuerza de la hermandad y distanciados por un mal que asecha a Equestria, donde ambos harán lo imposible para permanecer unidos y acabar con ese mal que tanto los distancia, y realizar su principal misión, volver a casa.
1. Capítulo 1: El crucifíjo

**Mi hermano el pony**

**Nota: Primero que nada le agradezco a un usuario "Como Arroyo Que Fluye" por dejarme unir su finc con el mío, trabajaremos en pareja para buscar concordancia en el finc, así que recomiendo que lean su finc "****My Little Pony: Relato de una nueva vida en Equestria"**** para antes de leer este.**

**Si estás leyendo esto amigo pues te agradezco primero que nada (otra vez) y espero hagamos un buen trabajo, tú tranquilo, sigue con tu finc, que yo me las apaño como pueda XD, voy a utilizar ciertos elementos de tu fanfic como referencia o causa, así que espero que te guste.**

**Aviso que este finc no contendrá "Lemon", puede que en unos pocos casos "Gore" ya que esta historia es seria para mí, dado a que me pasó en la vida real (Bueno... no todo), utilizaré los nombres reales de mi familia para no perderme en el finc, ya que sería muy confuso después, además que será unido al finc de mi amigo, también contendrá casos de la vida diaria, ya que es una historia "H. I. E" (Humans in Equestria, o al español Humanos en Equestria)**

**Trataré de que el finc tenga tanta concordancia posible con el mundo real y la serie, será un trabajo difícil pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, además el finc irá mejorando a medida que van pasando los capítulos (osea, los primeros cap son peores que los nuevos).**

**El finc puede contener elementos u Oc´s de mi amigo "Como Arroyo Que Fluye" con todo su consentimiento, el también usará algunos míos en su finc y yo de el (si entienden ¿verdad?) Todos los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro, así que solo aviso.**

**Y sin más preámbulos comienzo con este finc, a los que leyeron gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para leer la nota.**

**Facebook: /Roadstell Roadstell**

**Reglas**** de la ****historia****:**

**(): **Pensamientos fuera de la historia

** Palabras en negro: **Notas, acciones, simulaciones, canciones, fondo, etc.

**"": **Frases, pensamientos del personaje, recuerdos

_**Letras Cursivas**__: _Lecturas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

**Capítulo 1: **El crucifijo

**(Tema de fondo: F y Elena – R. Clayderman)**

**Narrador omnisciente**

Todo comienza con una mujer embarazada que llevaba en su vientre a dos gemelos de 8 meses, ella vivía en casa de su suegra con su esposo y su hija de 4 años Ámbar, la mujer se llamaba Rosa, y su esposo Jean, vivían muy bien, salvo por su suegra, que les hacía la vida imposible, los bebes que llevaba en su vientre ya los había nombrado, uno se llamaba Roiber y otro Yeiber. Esperaba con ansias que el día del parto llegara, todos los exámenes que se había hecho iban a la perfección, nada podía salir mal, pero una madrugada de febrero la fuente de esta mujer se rompió causando alarme entre todas las personas que habitaban la casa y algunas personas informadas por teléfono, así que corrieron a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano teniendo que aguantarse un horrible tráfico para llegar al hospital siendo transportados por un taxi que pasó a la misma hora que ellos, aproximadamente a las 12:00 a.m.

Al llegar al hospital la señora estaba a punto de dar a luz, la pusieron en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a emergencias de inmediato, la colocaron en una habitación ubicada al segundo piso del edificio el cual era de 10 pisos. El doctor llegó lo más rápido que pudo junto a una asistente neonatal la cual venía arrastrando un carro con unas toallas, unos cuantos instrumentos y una jarra con agua junto a un vaso. La señora embarazada no aguantaba más y se tumbó en la cama con la ayuda de su esposo y empezó a pujar como podía, el doctor se colocó en posición pero al sentarse, la señora dejó fluir un líquido verde con unos cuantos huesos el cual desprendía un olor espantoso, luego de expulsar como un litro de ese líquido la cabeza de un bebé se asomaba por los labios de la señora, haciendo que el doctor reaccionara rápidamente ayudando a la señora a sacar al bebé junto a su asistente que le pasaba los instrumentos que pedía el doctor con una impresionante rapidez.

Luego de unos minutos, el milagro de la vida hace que un bebé nazca saludable, siendo enrollado por una manta de algodón azul claro después de cortarle el cordón umbilical, pero... ¿dónde está el otro bebé? La señora empezó a preocuparse, y como una loca preguntaba al doctor sobre lo sucedido, el doctor empezó a revisar unas máquinas tratando de hacer un ecosonograma, pero al revisar bien da a aclarar que solo tiene un bebé, la señora y su esposo empezaron a temer lo peor, formaron un disparate en la habitación pidiéndole al doctor que revisara de nuevo, pero 3 veces les dio la misma respuesta Lo siento señora, pero solo tiene un bebé

Luego de pasar al bebé a los brazos de la señora, esta se quedó abrasándole en la cama de parto como si fuese un logro gigante en la vida (y claro que lo fue), hasta que se puso a examinar el líquido verde que había expulsado y en el encontró una pieza sólida, se la acerco a la cara y se quedó en shock al ver que era un pequeño hueso, de inmediato empezó a llorar y a llamar al doctor desesperadamente, abrazando al bebé cada vez más fuerte. El doctor llegó de inmediato con una bolsa en sus manos y algo preocupado, en esa bolsa habían como unos palos finos blancos, uno que otro más grueso, e incluso había uno medio redondo, pero roto a la mitad, el doctor se agachó y le dijo a Rosa en un tono muy, pero muy suave...

-Señora... su... segundo hijo... se... descompuso en su vientre... al parecer se cortó el cordón umbilical por un problema ocasionado hace 5 semanas, ¿se ha dado un golpe con algo o ha sufrido de algún calambre estomacal?

Rosa se quedó en shock mirando dramáticamente la bolsa con los huesos que el doctor sostenía con sus manos mientras abrazaba al niño cada vez más fuerte, le estaba asfixiando, y para que dejara de hacerlo este izo lo que todo bebé haría: empezar a llorar.

La madre trató de calmar al bebé, meciéndole y jugando con sus dedos al frente de su cara, parecía muy juguetona, así que en un tono muy suave le susurró al oído:

-Te íbamos a colocar Roiber, pero dado a que no está con nosotros en su honor te llamaremos Yeiber, mi pequeño angelito – Enseguida se puso a llorar de repente, ni siquiera el doctor ni Jean podían calmarla, así que para el bebé esbozó una divertida sonrisa y de inmediato cambió a su gesto a uno muy feliz mientras que con su muñeca se secaba las lágrimas y con la otra mano halaba al niño hacia su cálido cuerpo, arropado por esa suave manta de algodón color azul claro, era muy reconfortante para el bebé, hasta que de su bolsillo saca algo, parecía una tirita roja, con algo brillante en el centro, al sacarla se la mostró y le dijo:

-Este crucifijo será la huella que simbolice la unión entre tú y Roiber, y también será para recordarlo en cuanto la vea, no la pierdas hijo, guárdala hasta que la vida te alcance – Le pone la tirita con el crucifijo en el cuello ajustándomelo a la medida de este mientras que Jean le daba un apasionado beso a la madre del niño abrasándose en un reconfortante momento familiar mientras que el doctor se retiraba dejándonos solos.

**(Ya debió de hacer terminado la canción, espero no hallan llorado, pero creo que si les hice un nudo en la garganta)**

Luego de 4 meses el niño era prácticamente una cigarra diurna y nocturna, lloraba más que novia en su ruptura, y para el colmo nada le calmaba, le daban comida y no quería, le buscaban juego y no quería, le revisaban el pañal y nada, hasta que se cansaba de llorar. ¿Es muy difícil decirle a un adulto que quieres estar cerca de tu madre? Se pregunta el niño, pero igual, pasó su infancia prácticamente llorando, lo único que le calmó fue un acto de su abuela que todo el mundo esperaba. Eran las 03:15 a.m. y el bebé chillando más que un freno dañado, la abuela se levantó en seco muy molesta, le dio la vuelta y le metió una sola nalgada con la palma abierta, parecía satisfecha, pero igual el bebé siguió llorando, aún más fuerte, esa nalgada resultó ser la medicina, pues no pasó ni media hora para cuando dejó de llorar, y ahí fui cuando comprendió:

"_Si hago algo mal recibiré mi castigo"_

Después de eso se tornó más calmado y tranquilo, ya no lloraba mucho, solo cuando sus necesidades lo pedían o muchas veces solo para estar cerca de su madre, no soportaba un minuto a solas sin ella.

Llegó a sus 8 meses de vida y ahí empezó a imitar a todos los adultos tratando de caminar en dos piernas. Primero comenzó a gatear, y valla que las rodillas le quedaron bien feas, le regalaron un coche de juguete y ese lo arrastraba por todo el piso hasta dejarle marca. Empezó a practicar a pararse gracias a un plato de galletas que su abuela siempre dejaba en el borde de la esquina, no las podía morder porque sus dientes todavía no estaban muy desarrollados como para comer cosa tan dura, pero las chupaba (Mentiroso el que me diga que no ha hecho eso) eso era todos los días, su abuela al medio día hacía galletas y las dejaba en el borde de ella porque lo demás estaba ocupado, era una mesa de café, así que no era tan alta, pero igual su querer le impulsó a levantarse a coger una hasta que su madre lo vio, se alegró mucho, y valla que le gustaba ver una sonrisa en su cara, así que le premió con una galleta (Misión cumplida)

Pasaron los meses y aprendió a hablar con ayuda de su hermana, entró en el jardín de niños (Aquí le llamamos quinder) y aprendió a leer y a escribir primero que todos, tuvieron que aplazarle un nivel de tres para llegar a segundo, y en tercero conoció a su primer enemigo: la caligrafía, pero también conoció a su mejor amigo: la literatura y ahí salió su primer sueño: leer todos los cuentos del mundo, algo que según él su hermana lograría ayudarle, pues leía mejor que el dado a que ya estaba en 2°do grado.

Al cumplir los cinco años le pasó algo muy extraño, se levantó a orinar y en la temerosa oscuridad su crucifijo empezó a brillar de un color dorado iluminando su camino, en el suelo se marcaban unas huellas color dorado brillante pero no eran huellas de humano, eran más bien de un caballo bebé, observó que le seguían, hasta que vio en el suelo un punto azul que apareció al frente de las huellas, lo tocó y estaba húmedo, es como si alguien estuviese llorando, al colocar su mano sobre el punto azul ve que una huella del suelo desaparece y se postra encima de su mano presionando levemente, - no sabía que los caballos tuvieran las patas tan suaves, yo pensaba que eran más duras- pensaba en voz baja Yeiber hasta que fue interrumpido por la luz de la sala que le ilumina dejando ver a su padre en sus clásicos bóxers apretados que le hacen que se le note la barriga, el cual lo mira dudoso como preguntándose "¿qué carajos hace Yeiber arrodillado en el piso?" de inmediato le preguntó:

\- ¿Y qué haces levantado a esta hora? Son las 12 en punto – Gruñe Jean

\- ¿Y qué hora es esa? - pregunta Yeiber tan inocente que Jean ignora la pregunta dado a que el niño no sabía leer la hora a menos que sea digital

...es tarde, mañana tienes que estudiar – dice abriendo el refrigerador para dar un sorbo a un cartón de leche

Papá, vi unas luces, unas luces como huellas de un caballo, estaban en el piso -Dice Yeiber con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole a su padre su gran descubrimiento

De seguro le siguió el juego, porque le dijo sin dudar:

Hijo ese es tu hermanito, es que está en todos lados cuidándote, por eso lo ves en cualquier lugar, ¿recuerdas la vez que viste que aquella nube se puso en forma de ángel?

\- Sip – Respondió alegre

Pues ese era tu hermanito que te está cuidando desde el cielo – Sus padres nunca le dijeron que su hermano había muerto, sino que tenía uno en el cielo que le cuidaba, nunca le afirmaron que su madre había tenido otro bebé en su vientre, así que Yeiber lo tomaba más como un guardián, ya que todavía no sabía que era la muerte. Luego de terminar la conversación ambos se acompañaron hasta sus habitaciones y durmieron profundamente hasta que amaneciera esperando a que fuese un día muy especial: El cumpleaños de Yeiber

Bueno... fueron pasando los años y este seguía teniendo más visiones peores a aquellas de las huellas, estas eran mucho más gráficas, pero nunca logró ver la silueta de aquel caballo que caminaba al lado suyo, nunca supo su forma individual, lo único que se lograba ver era esas huellas brillantes que le acompañaban en los lugares oscuros mientras que su crucifijo brillaba cada vez más y más alumbrándole el camino, pero este estaba decidido a averiguar de qué se trataba eso del "Ángel", ya que al pasar los años las creencias fueron desapareciendo y sus padres tuvieron que decirle que tenía un hermano gemelo. Decírselo resultó muy frustrante para este, se pasó días muy triste después de aquella noticia, pero al cabo de 5 días volvió a ser el mismo Yeiber de antes (El ladilloso, gamer, tragón, flojo, alegre, humorístico, carismático, y sumamente somnoliento Yeiber)

**Narración de Yeiber**

_\- Me encuentro caminando en los pasillos de mi casa a las 11:50 de la noche en dirección a la cocina, en 10 minutos cumplo 14 años y yo debería de estar durmiendo, pero tengo hambre, la cena no me llenó y no tengo sueño, la verdad no sé cómo voy a hacer con mi vida, de seguro me encuentro otra de mis fantásticas "visiones", ya estoy cansado de ir al psicólogo pero nadie me cree, esas luces y brillos dorados son tan reales como que me llamo Yeiber, la verdad no sé si este crucifijo tenga que ver algo con esto, de seguro si, pero no estoy tan convencido, mejor para probar me lo quitaré, ¿que podría pasar?_ \- Pensaba yo caminando hacia la cocina estrenando un mono color azul oscuro con unas bolsas en los ojos hasta las mejillas tratando de encontrar el maldito interruptor de encendido de las luces, pero cada vez que lo buscaba terminaba dándome un golpe en el dedo meñique del pie con la silla, afortunadamente no me tropecé y llegué a la cocina buscando un trozo de pan y una cuchara para untarle algo de mermelada y hartármela para tratar de dormir, pero fui interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de la sala de estar, me asomé y logre ver una especie de rastro dorado que se ocultaba detrás del sofá, de inmediato tomé un cuchillo y me dirigí a la sala sosteniendo el cuchillo en posición de ataque.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio acercándome al sofá me abalancé a toda velocidad por detrás del sofá para encontrarme con una nota amarilla, Que extraño, esta decía:

_Ayúdame..._

¿Qué carajos? - Susurro revisando detrás de la carta para encontrarme una huella de un potro marcada de color marrón, esta vez el casco es más grande, solo un poco, tampoco como para asimilar a un adulto, pero esto es demasiado extraño, esta vez la "sombra" me dejó una carta, muchas veces pienso que es la parca avisándome que voy a morir, pero descarto la idea ya que llevo como 9 años en esto. Ya he investigado mucho mi caso pero no hay ningún tipo de información, creo que en esto estoy solo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación muy dudoso de lo ocurrido llevando conmigo la carta amarilla para inspeccionarla mejor, aprovechando también para terminar de hacer el pan y comérmelo mientras subo las escaleras de caracol de mi casa de 2 pisos revisando hasta el último milímetro de la carta mientras llegaba a la puerta de mi cuarto para entrar y recostarme en la cama pensando de lo sucedido mientras que saco un cuaderno debajo de mi cama el cual tenía un bolígrafo en la esquina, lo abro y anoto:

_06/02/2014, 12:02 a.m.:_

_Nueva aparición de la "sombra" esta vez con muestras físicas, una carta vieja color amarillo con un casco marcado atrás y adelante un mensaje "Ayúdame" aparición N° 9 está comprobado que la "sombra" solo hace apariciones en los días de mi cumpleaños, esta vez la perdí, pero el año siguiente la capturaré._

_Firma:_

_Luis Yeiber_

Al terminar de escribir guardo el cuaderno junto a la nota y enciendo la televisión para al final quedarme dormido viendo "Stand Up Comedy". Puede que tenga insomnio pero la tele siempre me hace dormir.

Ese mismo día me levanté a las 10:00 a.m., dormí bien, me despertaron los cantos de felicidades por mis cumpleaños, mi hermana de 18 y mis padres me trajeron un pequeño pastel (genial) pero yo estudiaba en la tarde y solo faltaban 2 horas para entrar a clases, una hora arreglándome y una hora con treinta minutos para que el bus llegara a el lugar, para ahorrar tiempo me arreglé lo más rápido posible acabando con el pastel lo más rápido posible, terminando a las 10:43 para luego salir corriendo de la casa, ni de mi hermana me despedí, ya tenía 18 años y había hecho varias cosas en su vida, con el tiempo se volvió emo, y tanto su físico como personalidad cambiaron drásticamente, pero debo admitir que es una buena peleadora, es muy inteligente y sabe cocinar (XD) pero lo que desde siempre he notado es que es sobre protectora conmigo... como decía, salí corriendo a el lugar más aburrido de la historia, un lugar donde los libros te hablan, las puntas de los lápices se parten, y tus compañeros se comportan como unos verdaderos idiotas, un lugar llamado... (Inserten relámpago) "Liceo"

Para mí el liceo era un lugar donde hacer los trabajos era lo más fácil del mundo, en este lugar me dedicaron un apodo que todos ya conocen: Cerebrito (Clásico) a diferencia de los demás nerds a mí me gustaba ese apodo, me hacía sentir inteligente, pero como a todos les pasa... me aburría la clase, ¡Todas!, Me subieron de año 1 vez, así que para tener 14 estaba en 9°no año o 3° año, me parecía bien, estaba orgulloso de mi, (claro... por dentro) a mi madre no le sorprendió mucho, sabía que era muy inteligente así que algún día esperaba ese momento, mi padre por otra parte... bueno... no necesita muchas explicaciones, así que solo diré que parecía una niña más emocionada que cuando recibe un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, (bueno... no tanto...), para culminar la explicación diré que: la vida en el liceo era muy aburrida, me subieron de nivel y hoy me tocaba examen (Que paja...).

Camino al liceo me encontré con una persona a la cual odio con todas mis fuerzas, ¿cuándo no...? El ladilloso de la clase, mejor conocido como el bravucón, o el... em... ¿cómo decirlo?... "El hijo de puta", ese sujeto estaba esperando el bus en la esquina, ¿qué hace aquí? Vive como a 10 cuadras, solo debería estar aquí por una razón... "La tarea", ese maldito no me deja en paz, ojala cuando llegue el bus lo atropelle, ¿qué hago? ¿Corro? ¿O lo enfrento? Creo que mejor lo evito, suficiente tengo con las "Visones" y esa sombra, será mejor no dirigirle la mirada.

-Oye tú – Me dice el maldi... ya saben...

Yo trato de disimular así que me pongo los audífonos rápidamente para no escucharlo, pero al hacerlo se acerca a mí.

Ese sujeto es enorme... y gordo... yo solo soy un esqueleto sin carne (a pesar de que como mucho... pero no engordo) no hago ejercicio y lo único que tengo cerca es una botella, pero está como a 3 metros, no me da tiempo de cogerla, me quedé con cara de WTF al escuchar lo que me dijo:

-¿Me puedes ayudar con una chica? -Me dijo en voz baja el maldit... ya saben... (Se llama Oscarbeisón, pero lo llamo el maldito) estudia en la sección G, por suerte yo en la F

¿Qué? - Digo sin borrar mi cara de WTF

Hay una chica en tu salón que me gusta, por eso consulto contigo... - Me dice "Susurrándome"

Dos palabras: Oh, oh, mala idea, en mi salón hay una chica que está bien buena, pero hay un problema, cada vez que me acerco a ella otro tipo se le acerca, decidí dar caso terminado por que si "Alguna vez... algún día" lográramos salir... (Que no creo) de inmediato me engañaría con otro sujeto porque soy demasiado flaco para ella, esta tipa prefiere músculos y físico, no cerebro y mente, y si le digo a este sujeto que lo intente igual esta lo botaría por ser gordo, ¿saben que pienso de ella? Pues que se vaya a comer #%&amp;!? Junto a su estupidez.

Em... no lo sé... esa tipa es muy difícil... no creo que salga con cualquiera... -¡que llegue el bus!, ¡Que llegue el bus!, ¡QUE LLEGUE EL BUS!

No creo que haya dicho las palabras correctas, me mira con una expresión de querer matarme, ¿qué hago? No puedo mover el cuerpo, creo que lo mejor será correr, acabo de decirle a el maldito feo por una indirecta, será mejor que me mueva para que mi madre no me vea por la ventana de la casa, ¿o sería una mejor idea decirle que tiene oportunidad?, pero lo haré luego, ya llegó el bus y espero que los puestos estén separados, no quiero estar cerca de este tipo, prefiero estar con el loro de la clase.

**(Nota: Loro: Persona que habla mucho, también apodadas: Radio encendida, disco rayado, y pájaro loco)**

Pasaron las horas en el liceo y logré terminar el examen junto a las otras tareas pendientes, al salir era de noche y me tocó toda la suerte del mundo... (Sarcasmo) está lloviendo, no tengo paraguas y tengo que llegar a hacer las tareas, esto es increíble, será mejor que tome el bus corriendo, sino no llegaré.

Un bus apareció de la nada por la empapada carretera y logro montarme cómo puedo, estaba demasiado lleno, así que me fui en la entrada sujetado del pasamanos de las escaleras, me estaba mojando, pero al menos mantenía seco el bolso colocándolo dentro del bus, tenía un mal presentimiento, nunca en mi vida había visto a ese conductor, ¿será nuevo?, bueno... ¿de qué me preocupo? Solo me puedo quedar observando la vista de la carretera viendo esa espectacular vista del campo de pastizales mojado, en una de esas me pongo a ver mi crucifijo y noto que tiene un texto marcado en tinta negra que dice "Cuidado", ¿cómo carajos apareció este texto? ¿Qué fuerza extraña hay en esto? ¿Cuidado con qué? Hay muchas preguntas pero no hay respuestas, como: ¿por qué el crucifijo me está dando mensajes? Esto es muy extraño, así que me lo quito para observarlo bien, pero al desatar la tira roja que lo sostiene el bus empieza a tambalearse de un lado a otro agitándome bruscamente de la entrada al igual que al resto de los pasajeros dentro de él, me sujeto fuertemente del manubrio con la mano izquierda y con la derecha amortiguo los golpes que recibió en el pecho sosteniendo la puerta con la mano derecha, mirando muy enfurecido a la cabina del conductor al igual que los demás pasajeros, hasta que uno de ellos grita:

¡El conductor está muerto! ¡Está sangrando por la boca! - Grita un señor que podía ver a la cabina del conductor, de inmediato todo el mundo entró en pánico abriendo las ventanas para lanzarse, mientras que el sujeto que gritó trata de mantener el equilibrio del volante con sus manos que están un poco lejos de este, en la carretera había un reductor de velocidad a unos 50 metros, y el sujeto solo podía controlar el volante, el cuerpo del conductor bloqueaba el paso, además se le hacía muy incómodo gracias a la cantidad de personas que habían en el bus.

Faltan 25 metros y yo trato de buscar un lugar en la carretera para saltar, esta estaba llena de señales y rocas fuera de ella, y vamos como a 70 Kph, es demasiado peligroso para saltar, si me lanzo puede que me rompa todos los huesos.

Faltan 10 metros y soy empujado fuera de la camioneta por uno de los pasajeros del bus que al parecer también fue empujado, al estar en el aire la vida me pasó en 1 segundo, todos los recuerdos posibles llegaron a mi mente de la nada mientras me muevo bruscamente en el aire buscando la forma de caer bien en la carretera hasta que finalmente aterrizo en el asfalto rodando unos 2 metros antes de golpearme la cabeza con una señal de tránsito dejándome inconsciente casi al instante, antes de cerrar los ojos pude observar como la camioneta pasaba por el reductor de velocidad a 60 Kph haciendo que esta saltara unos metros en el aire mientras que las ruedas delanteras salían volando por los aires haciendo que el bus se posara verticalmente desde la cabina hasta caer lentamente de espaldas en el asfalto haciendo que el peso del motor y los otros componentes de abajo del coche cayeran de golpe matando a la mayoría de los que iban en el bus y los que lograron vivir quedaron sumamente heridos, que escena tan espantosa, ver a gente inocente morir por un accidente de tránsito, ¿qué demonios le habrá pasado al conductor? No lo puedo saber, mi cuerpo no responde y mis párpados se cierran solos, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es... dormir...

Fin de Cap 1

**Nota: Ok, puede que mi finc no sea el más conocido de la web pero no importa, igual dejen sus comentarios sobre las cosas en que debo de mejorar, incluir, quitar, etc. (O simplemente comenten de cualquier cosa).**

**Disculpen si este cap es muy corto, pero como en todos mis fincs, este es el "Por qué" ¿vale? A medida que van pasando los capítulos iré mejorando la trama y las expresiones, aviso que incluiré más comedia dado que es un género que heredé de familia y tengo que incluirlo porque tengo que incluirlo.**

**Le agradezco a mi amigo "Como Arrollo Que Fluye" por darme esta espectacular idea del accidente (un pelo modificado) y como ya dije, nosotros trabajaremos en grupo para hacer este finc, pero igual, si alguna otra persona quiere aportar una idea aquí estamos para escucharla. También le aviso a un usuario (Sunwarrion) que si saldrá en el finc ¡APLAUDAN! (A la verga, nadie aplaudió), pero no saldrá en los primeros capítulos.**

**Así que sin más que decir me despido desde Venezuela/Caracas: Roadstell**

**Gracias y un saludo :-)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Hospitalizado

**Capítulo 2: **Hospitalizado

**Narración de Yeiber**

Me encuentro recostado y vendado sobre una cama de hospital en la cual mi cuerpo se encuentra inmóvil por la gruesa capa de gasa que cubre mis extremidades, mis brazos están doloridos y apenas puedo moverlos, mis piernas están dormidas y estoy algo aturdido, la primera impresión que me llevé fue simplemente el estar vivo, pensé que aquella caída del autobús me mataría, pero no, sigo vivo por alguna razón, y mi otra impresión es que estoy en un lugar totalmente desconocido, una habitación de lujo con paredes de tela roja con dos puertas barnizadas y un estante de madera, un televisor Samsung de 24 Pulgadas y dos mesas de noche a los lados de la cama en las cuales hay unas lamparas de lava en cada una, no se como carajos llegué aquí, pero me pregunto, ¿quien me habrá traído?. Estiro difícilmente mi brazo derecho hasta uno de los bolsillos de una bata verde que, supongo yo, me pusieron los doctores (Si es que son doctores), y noto que mi brazo está unido a una vía con suero, dado a que no lo puedo mover mucho estiro el otro brazo hasta el bolsillo y encuentro nada más y nada menos que mi crucifijo. Es increíble que esté aquí aún así hallamos caído a 70 kilómetros por hora, este tiene una nota atada a la cinta roja, dice que revise el gabinete de la derecha, bueno... ya que... estiro mi brazo hasta el gabinete tirando de la gaveta para encontrarme con mis pertenencias, mi celular roto, mi billetera, y mi reproductor Mp3 casi intacto,solo con unos pocos arañazos, recojo mis cosas con mi mano libre y los guardo en los resbalosos bolsillos de la bata verde.

¿Quien me trajo?, Ojala, si estoy en un hospital pasara una doctora o una enfermera, me gustaría preguntarle donde estoy, pero ahora me duele todo el cuerpo, no siento mis piernas, hay algo en mi brazo que me lastima, como me gustaría que mi hermana estuviera aquí, pero seguro ni están informados de lo que me pasó.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que una doctora entrara a la habitación, era una chica joven rubia que vestía un uniforme rojo con tacones negros_, _sostiene una carpeta entre sus brazos y se acerca a mi preguntando mi nombre.

¿Señor González? - Pregunta la doctora en un tono serio

S... si, ¿como sabe mi nombre?

Nuestro jefe lo trajo, dijo que lo halló en la carretera cerca de un accidente automovilístico – la doctora revisa unos cuantos papeles en su carpeta y prosigue con su narración- Tuvo suerte de saltar del autobús, casi todos los pasajeros murieron, los pocos que quedaron vivos están en este hospital, e incluso tuvo suerte de sobrevivir a la operación – Dice la doctora escribiendo algo en la carpeta

¿Que operación?- Dije atónito

¿A que se refiere? Estuvo despierto mientras lo trasladábamos

¿Que?, Pero... ¡si no recuerdo nada...!

Mientras estábamos en los pasillos de camino a emergencias usted no dejaba de sostener su crucifijo, y repetía en voz baja una palabra muy extraña, creo que era Equsetria, o algo así

Pero... ¿y mi familia ya sabe de esto?

No se preocupe, está de camino

¿Y donde estoy?

En el hospital Wonderstorm, justo cerca de...

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿EL HOSPITAL WONDERSTORM?! - Interrumpo – PERO SI ESE ES UNO DE LOS HOSPITALES MÁS CAROS DEL ESTADO, ¿Y QUIEN PAGARÁ MI ALOJAMIENTO? ¿MI OPERACIÓN? - Me doy un golpe a mi mismo la cabeza – AAAh... voy a quedar tan pobre que solo iré a la iglesia para recibir la ostia...

Le recomiendo que no haga eso señor Yeiber

¿y por...? ¡AAAHHH! ¡DUELE! - Digo llevándome las manos a la cabeza para disminuir el dolor.

Si, en su accidente se agrietó un poco su hueso frontal, con lo que parece ser una señal de tránsito según este informe... - Dice dando un reojo a la hoja de la carpeta - Lamento decirle que pasará aquí un largo tiempo para su recuperación dado a los graves acontecimientos que le ocurrieron.

¿Que quiere decir? - Digo curioso.

También se rompió el Peroné izquierdo, y, como amortiguó la caída con las manos supongo, se fracturó la muñeca izquierda junto al cúbito derecho, tiene una laceración en la nuca y en varios músculos de sus brazos. Supongo que en el trayecto habían botellas y rocas, eso explicarían los trozos de vidrios incrustados sobre su espalda, torso y brazos, tuvimos que extraer cada uno de los elementos sin tratar de agravar la herida, pero en la operación perdió mucha sangre, por eso me sorprende que siga vivo

Ahora que la doctora nombró todo lo que me pasó, empiezo a sentir cada una de las cosas que me dijo que tenía, podía sentir el ardor de las heridas en mi espalda y brazos, algo en mi nuca no está bien, la siento muy tensa, inflamada y fuera de lugar, es como si el hueso me tocara algo, pero a pesar de que tengo todo eso me interesa saber mucho más sobre el sujeto que va a pagar mi tiempo en este lugar. ¿Quien sería capaz de pagar semejante cantidad de dinero por alguien desconocido? O quizás es mi tío perdido, quien sabe, pero me interesa saberlo.

¿Puedo hablar con su jefe? - Pregunto algo forzado

Lo lamento – Dice – pero ahora nuestro jefe está muy ocupado, o eso creo, de todos modos iré a preguntar.

Gracias doctora

La doctora estaba a punto de irse cuando la interrumpo

¡Espere!

Dígame

¿cuantas personas... murieron...?

Aproximadamente unas 28, 30 si incluimos a los infantes

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Y POR QUE LO DICE COMO SI NO LE IMPORTARA?!

\- Trabajé en Irán como operadora, desde que fui a aquél lugar, no me impresiona ninguna cifra de fallecidos – Culmina la doctora y cierra la puerta y me deja con la boca abierta y con la mente traumada.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar... si es un milagro que esté vivo, o bueno... si eso es lo que me dijo la doctora le debo una a Dios, pero aún así tengo muchas preguntas, ¿por que mi crucifijo está dándome mensajes? ¿que es esa figura dorada? ¿que quiere decirme? No lo se... ni creo que alguien me responda, quizás esto tiene algo que ver con mi hermano o algo así, cada cumpleaños sucede lo mismo, necesito averiguar más del tema, al carajo las apariciones, buscaré de que se trata y llegaré al fondo de esto.

**Narración de Ámbar**

-Ah... al fin fuera de clases, no tolero ver a esos chicos hacer idioteces, ¿cuando madurarán?, bueno... ya salí, solo hace falta llegar a casa a hacer las tareas, veré si a mi hermano no le ha pasado nada o... no, definitivamente no le ha pasado nada, ya sabe cuidarse solo. Debería de dejar de ser tan sobre protectora con el, no se por que soy así, ahora estoy hablando sola conmigo misma, vale, solo toma el bus y llega a casa – Decía yo pensando en voz alta, un poco fuerte, creo que las chicas de el banco de la derecha me están mirando, pero supongo que eso es normal, por que todos los de mi clase dicen que soy algo rara, y no, no soy rara, solo soy única, nada más...

Voy hacia la parada de autobuses ubicada a unos cuantos metros de la universidad, y el chico que me gusta me está mirando a unos decímetros a mi derecha, me siento ruborizada, trato de esconder mi cara sobre mi pelo para evitar contacto visual, que nervios... no puedo dejar de respirar aceleradamente, desde aquí puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y puedo ver como mi pecho se mueve levemente según su ritmo, sostengo mis libros de frente con las dos manos en dirección a mi ombligo, cada vez que lo veo puedo imaginarme besándolo y mirándolo a sus marrones y luminosos ojos, quizás esta sea la oportunidad para romper el hielo, pero... no puedo... mi cuerpo no reacciona, ni siquiera para responder el celular que está sonan... espera... ¡EL CELULAR!

¿Hola? - Digo al teléfono. - ¿Eh?. Pero... Ok, vale, vale vale, voy para allá. Si mamá. ¿Que tome el que?. ¿El metro?. ¿Pero que pasó?. ¡¿QUE? ¿QUE?!. ¡¿YEIBER?!. ¡DE INMEDIATO, VOY PARA ALLÁ!

De la nada aparece un coche rojo y lo detengo para ver si me podía llevar hasta mi casa ya que era una emergencia, afortunadamente pasaba por la calle donde yo vivía, le di las gracias y me monté en el coche. Para mi suerte no había tráfico, algo que era muy extraño, si mi hermano tuvo un accidente entonces debería de haber al menos un policía, o quizás la cosa no fue por aquí, bueno... eso no importa, ojala mi hermano esté bien, que no le haya pasado nada

Pasa una hora aproximadamente y al fin llego a casa muy apurada, desde la ventana puedo ver a mis padres arreglándose para salir muy desesperados, busco la llave en mi bolso y abro la puerta de la casa, apenas saludo a mis padres me dirijo a mi habitación para dejar el bolso y salir de la casa lo más rápido que pude, al salir mis padres ya me esperaban, tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara al hospital, pero... debe de ser una alucinación, o de seguro el conductor está hablando de otra dirección... ¡Pero no puede ser el hospital Wonderstorm! ¿quien alojaría a mi hermano ahí?, o más bien, ¡¿Con que lo pagaremos?!, bueno... después pensaremos en eso, por ahora no dejo de pensar en lo que le habrá sucedido a mi hermano, tranquilo Yeiber, ya vamos en camino.

Llegamos a el hospital, no puedo creer la gran edificación que tengo ante mis ojos, es... simplemente majestuosa, un edificio con la superficie cubierta de cristal, su forma asemeja a las torres gemelas, y al parecer tiene unos 20 pisos de altura, la entrada está compuesta por un pasillo al descubierto con un techo el cual lo sostienen delgadas columnas, en sus laterales hay gran cantidad de flores y plantas llamativas, se presenciaba el olor del polen en el aire, los pisos estaban decorados con un fino mármol pulido en el cual se reflejaba nuestra silueta, apenas la entrada era increíble, no puedo imaginarme el interior... Pero no he venido a ver el hospital, vine a ver a mi hermano, así que apenas entramos mi padre muy alarmado llamó al mostrador y una rubia como de 1.80 metros con un uniforme rojo vino tinto nos atendió, mi madre preguntó por mi hermano y la señora se puso a buscar unos archivos en la computadora, duramos un poco, pero al fin lo encontró.

Mmm... ¿Señor González? - Dice la doctora

¡Si! - responden todos al unisono

Habitación 342, 3°er piso, diríjase al ascensor a la derecha

Casi inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras para no esperar el ascensor, al parecer estábamos más desesperados que nada, casi como un rayo llegamos al 3°er piso para encontrarnos luego con un enorme pasillo repleto de puertas y escaleras. ¿Y cual carajos es? Será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar, tiene que estar por aquí

Pasamos unos 15 minutos buscando tal habitación hasta por fin encontrarla, abrimos la puerta y... que horror, mi pequeño hermano está vendado casi por completo en la cama, tiene una vía sujeta al brazo derecho y una venda en la cabeza, parece que está dormido, ¿que le habrá pasado?

Me acerco a su cuerpo y apenas le toco el brazo pero no despierta, mi madre ahora está llorando y mi padre trata de consolarla, ante tal momento una doctora rubia de uniforme rojo vino tinto y tacones negros entra a la habitación con una carpeta en los brazos, mi madre muy alarmada corre hacia ella y le solloza casi arrodillándose

¡Doctora! ¡Dígame que está bien! ¡Dígame que no tiene nada grave! - Decía mi madre mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Lo lamento señora... pero no puedo decirle eso... su hijo está gravemente herido, y puede que pase un largo tiempo aquí en el hospital – Dice dando unas palmadas a la espalda de mi madre

Pero... - Dice mi padre - ¿Que le pasó?

Según el informe tuvo un accidente de tránsito, justo por la avenida principal, se estrelló un autobús Encava con un reductor de velocidad, según un sobreviviente, dice que el conductor murió mientras conducía el coche, y este tuvo que tomar el volante, dice que iban aproximadamente a unos 70 o 60 kph, pero para suerte de el, su hijo, y otras 7 personas sobrevivieron al accidente, a diferencia de las otras...

Entonces... - Inquiere mi madre - ¿quiere decir que...

Si señora – Dice la doctora

Mi madre se lleva la mano al pecho para luego recostarse sobre la cama para abrazar a mi hermano, partida en llanto descontrolada mente

¿Cuantos fueron? - Pregunta mi padre

Veintiocho. Treinta, si contamos a los bebés

De pronto el cuerpo de mi hermano empieza a moverse un poco despertando así la perspectiva de mi madre, ahora cambió su llanto de tristeza a uno de felicidad, abraza a mi hermano y empieza a besuquearlo hasta dejarle marcas en las mejillas

Mamá... ya no llores – Dice mi hermano – Sabes que no me gusta que llores, y no te preocupes, estoy bien, no tengo nada...

Pero... - Inquiere mi padre - ¿Quien ha alojado a mi hijo en este hospital? Por que, que yo sepa, este es uno de los hospitales más caros del estado

Le sorprendería saber que nuestro jefe lo hizo – Dice la doctora

¿Que? - Decimos todos al unisono (Sin incluir a mi hermano)

Una persona se tomó la molestia de hacer esto por mi hijo? ¿quien es ese señor? Quiero darle las gracias por este grato regalo – Dice mi madre levantándose de la cama

El viernes por la tarde vendrá, de seguro podrán conocerlo, por ahora déjenlo descansar, puede que se quede aquí unas cuantas semanas, o incluso meses, todo depende de como vaya su recuperación.

Le agradezco doctora, cuide bien de mi pequeño, por favor... cuídelo mucho.

Tranquila señora, en este hospital cuidaremos bien de su hijo, los gastos... bueno... si serán altos, pero veremos que dice el jefe, veremos si podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Luego de esto mi madre y mi padre salimos juntos, dejamos a mi hermano solo, pero veremos si podemos hospedarnos en un hotel para estar cerca, ya que viajamos como 3 horas para llegar, sin embargo supongo que en este hospital estará bien, pronto nos las veremos para pagarlo, pero valdrá la pena.

Mientras llegábamos al pasillo nos encontramos con un hombre de Smoking negro y corbata roja, era sumamente alto, su cabello estaba perfectamente cuidado con un peinado un poco largo, calzaba unos zapatos de punta muy elegantes, y sus pasos hacían notar un pequeño eco en el pasillo. Pasó al lado de nosotros, nos miró y luego continuó su camino, a mi me miró raro... y mi papá frunció el ceño al verlo, ambos se amenazaron con la mirada, no se por que, pero siento que tiene algo que ver con esto, siento que lo rodea un aura de efectividad masiva, algo tiene que ver este señor... por ahora nos centraremos en conseguir un hotel para hospedarnos, puede que pasemos unos cuantos días aquí, pero todo con una razón adjunta.

**Narrador omnisciente**

Mientras anochecía en la ciudad, y previamente en el hospital, el chico iba recuperando fuerzas más seguido, cada vez sentía menos dolor en las extremidades, las vendas cada vez se aflojaban más por el constante movimiento del cuerpo para reconfortarse en la cama, afortunadamente la cama era de algodón y marca "_Regal" _Y el refrescante aire acondicionado de la habitación mejoraba la calidad del servicio, la recuperación era cada vez más previa. Mientras tanto... en otro lugar del hospital, más específico en la secretaría de el hospital, un hombre con Smoking negro y un maletín cromado, extraordinariamente alto se acerca para preguntar algo a la secretaria

Srta. Sam, ¿como va el chico que traje? - Pregunta el hombre

La recuperación va normal, aunque puede que se quede unos cuantos meses aquí Sr. Wonderstorm

Ya le dije que no me llame por mi apellido

Lo... lo siento señor Patrick – Se intimida la secretaria

No se preocupe, dígame en que habitación fue hospedado

Habitación 342 señor...

Ok, vuelvo en un minuto

El sujeto de traje negro se retira de la secretaría dejando unos pequeños ecos secos provenientes de sus zapatos, se dirige al ascensor y lo aborda hasta esperar unos minutos para bajar en el 3°er piso, de ahí gira a la derecha para encontrarse con la habitación 342 y gira de la manija entrando con un dichoso silencio.

Dentro de la habitación logra ver el cuerpo de aquél niño que logro salvar mientras se desangraba en la carretera, solo que esta vez estaba vendado, conectado a una máquina y profundamente dormido. Siendo lo más silencioso posible abre su maletín y de ahí saca una jeringa con un líquido amarillo fosforescente, aproximadamente 100 ml de líquido concentrado en una jeringa de metal cromado con una aguja de 1 mm de ancho y 5 cm de largo recostada sobre la suave tela negra de la maleta, este solo saca semejante artefacto y lo lleva hasta el cuerpo del niño incrustándosela en la nuca, el chico se mueve un poco por la incomodidad del artefacto metálico y da unos gemidos en voz baja, el sujeto dura un poco en introducir el líquido fosforescente pero luego lo saca sin problemas, extrañamente, el lugar donde la jeringa inyectó no sangró, al contrario, sanó al instante, casi de inmediato las heridas que poseía en el rostro, como pequeños raspones del accidente fueron sanando a una velocidad increíble, desde afuera se podían escuchar los crujidos de los huesos uniéndose, y los puntos que poseía en las piernas y espalda se fueron cayendo u consumiendo en la carne, pero el señor no parecía impresionado, más bien sacó una nota y empezó a escribir en esta, notablemente estaba tomando apuntes.

Luego de un rato, el sujeto de traje negro deja una nota al lado de la mesa de noche y se retira tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sin embargo no notó que una tarjeta de presentación calló casualmente de el bolsillo de su phantoh... esta calló bajo la cama, en la pata derecha de ella, el chico aún seguía dormido, pero esta vez estaba tiritando, hacía sonidos extraños con sus dientes y temblaba por alguna razón extraña. La máquina en la que estaba conectado empezó a mostrar unas líneas aceleradamente sonando primero un chillido desesperante, el sujeto se detuvo al observar la reacción del chico acercándose a la cama, pero nadie sabía lo que sucedía en la cabeza de este chico...

**Flashback**

¡La... la figura...! tengo que atraparla...! - Decía un chico de 9 años que estaba jugando en el patio de su casa hasta que ve una figura dorada que le interrumpe en su juego y esta sale corriendo para evitar ser atrapada, ambos corrían hacia un callejón a dos manzanas de su casa, el chico la persigue hasta quedar acorralada en una pared de alambres tratando de escapar de las manos de este chico, sin embargo no pasó lo que se esperaba, la figura dorada atravesó la pared de alambres como si fuese el viento, de ahí emprendió camino al otro lado de la calle sin antes dejar una nota en el suelo:

"_Te veo en 5 años..."_

**Fin de flashback**

**Narración de Yeiber**

Despierta... despierta... deja la maldita figura atrás... no le hagas caso... ya pasaron 5 años... debes de despertar...

Una pesadilla muy ridícula para muchos... pero para mi no lo es... esa figura tiene que ver con algo de mi futuro... tengo que atraparla y ver que trama... pero solo es un sueño..., me despierto de repente y... mi pesadilla se hizo realidad...

T... tu... eres la... la... la... maldita figura que me ha atormentado los años que tengo de vida... ¿por que me tormentas? ¿que te he hecho? ¿por que yo? ¿que tienes entre mentes?, si no estuviera en esta cama te juro que... - pero... ¿que ha pasado?... mis... mis heridas... no están, no siento ningún dolor absoluto... esto es... i... i... ¡Imposible! ¡¿Como es posible que pase esto?! ¡Mis piernas... están ilesas, no siento ninguna incrustación en mi espalda y mi cuello... está... en posición... ¡¿QUE ME HA HECHO ESTA COSA?!, Pero... viéndolo desde otro punto de vista... puedo moverme... puedo atrapar a esa cosa y averiguar que trama, así que me levanto de la cama lo más rápido que pude desatándome primero las vendas que llegaban a mis vías sanguíneas, no duré mucho, las arranqué de hecho, incluso las largas agujas que poseían estas no me hicieron ningún daño... el pequeño punto de sangre que siempre queda después de una inyección desapareció por completo, es, inexplicable lo que está pasando, de seguro es solo una pesadilla más, pero no importa... en mis sueños trataré de averiguar que pasará si la capturo, esta es mi oportunidad.

La figura dorada abre la puerta y sale dejando solo huellas de unas herraduras doradas difuminadas y polvorientas marcadas en el suelo, trato de correr tras ella pero sin embargo era muy rápida, tuve que tomar un atajo para capturarla saltando desde la ventana para quedar sobre las escaleras metálicas exteriores y bajar corriendo, esto si es un sueño, parezco "Matrix" dando estos saltos y brincos, quedo asombrado por un momento y luego sigo con mi camino, logro ver las patas de la figura corriendo por un pasillo muy largo en el cual había una ventana al fondo y el resto eras puras puertas de habitaciones marcadas con los números del 200 al 250, el pasillo estaba poco iluminado, supongo que era por que aproximadamente la hora era las 2 a.m y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, afortunadamente el camino estaba libre y una alfombra de color azul pálido impedía que me resbalara. No se hasta donde quiere llegar la figura, a pocos metros solo hay una ventana, y no creo que sería tan valiente como para brincar desde el segundo piso y caer ileso, he visto personas en internet haciéndolo, pero yo no estaría dispuesto a saltar de tal altura, pero me parece que eso es lo que quiere lograr, sin embargo sigo corriendo para tratar de alcanzarla pero es muy rápida, por favor que no vuelva a escapar...

Hizo lo que me imaginé, saltó por la ventana dejando un rastro de polvo dorado, sin embargo... es solo un sueño... solo me queda saltar, he soñado cosas peores..., salto en un intento de alcanzarlo pero no llego hacia el, solo a 1 metro de distancia está cerca, si hubiese tomado más impulso... pero... miro abajo y veo a alguien quien no esperaba que estuviera en mi sueño... a... mi hermana..., sabía que era sobreprotectora, pero no para aparecerse en mis sueños, aunque me da un poco de risa la cara de WTF que puso, supongo que no se esperaba que yo y unas huellas doradas salieran volando por la ventana, pero como dijo una persona... "Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar", lamentablemente ese era yo... en dirección a Ámbar...

¡¿QUE CARAJOS?! - Grita mi hermana y en menos de lo que canta un gallo caigo sobre ella, la figura cae más adelante y sigue corriendo - ¡¿QUE COÑO TE PASA QUE ESTÁS SALTANDO DE LOS EDIFICIOS?! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTÁS HERI... he... hermano... ¡Estás bien! - Me abraza y me besa las mejillas

Fuera de mi camino Ámbar del sueño, deja que estoy siguiendo a esa figura – Me incorporo de pie

¿Cual figura? ¿a ese hombre? - Inquiere mi hermana

No, a la figura, y ¿cual hombre?

¡PUES EL QUE ACABA DE SALTAR DELANTE TUYO, EL QUE ESTÁ ALLÁ CORRIENDO!

¿Eh?...

¿Hombre? Yo solo veo unas huellas doradas que sueltan un polvo brillante, o de todas maneras... es un sueño... Nada en los sueños tiene sentido.

Salgo corriendo detrás de la figura ignorando las peticiones que me decía mi hermana para que me detuviera, sin embargo perdí algo de tiempo, y ahora está corriendo a los alrededores del hospital, no se que querrá hacer si la salida está al frente, cuidando de ella están dos guardias sumamente distraídos leyendo el periódico con audífonos y viendo la televisión, ni se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando, obviamente esto es un sueño.

La fatiga me está ganando, no soy el mejor en educación física, y la figura dorada sigue corriendo, casi damos la vuelta al hospital, y puedo notar que mi hermana me está siguiendo. Sinceramente no puedo llegar a alcanzar a la figura, corre muy rápido, sin embargo algo me empuja a seguir, tomo fuerzas de donde no tengo para lograr acercarme un poco más a el y mis esfuerzos dan frutos, hasta que brutalmente soy distraído por un relámpago en el cielo de color... ¿verde?, seguido de el un rayo cayó hacia la colina que estaba a unos 200 metros de distancia, más y más relámpagos se empezaban a acumular en el cielo haciendo que las nubes tomen una forma muy parecida a una tormenta. Me detengo en seco al igual que mi hermana y la figura para contemplar con algo de miedo el estruendoso cielo, estaba muy asustado y al igual dudoso, nunca en la vida había presenciado tal acontecimiento. Luego de unos 5 rayos y 3 truenos, aproximadamente 20 segundos después un sismo empezó a presenciarse en el suelo, era un poco leve, pero con el pasar de los segundos empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte el movimiento, se podían notar unas pequeñas rupturas que fueron dibujándose en el suelo en forma de raíz, por instinto mi hermana y yo nos alejábamos de dichas rupturas, pero por parte de la figura de un brinco fue esquivando cada una de las grietas alejándose de mi bitácora, algo que no me gustó para nada.

¡Hermano! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! - gritaba mi hermana preocupada sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caerse a causa de los sismos.

¡No!, ¡Tengo que capturar a esa figura! - Le grito

¡Yeiber! ¡No es una figura, es un tipo alto de traje negro!

Los guardias que vimos en la entrada de inmediato se apresuraron al lugar para ver de donde provenían los relámpagos, ambos sostenían sus armas de seguridad en caso de algo y solo lograron ver a una chica de cabello negro sujetándose de las paredes y a un chico del mismo color de cabello pero con una bata verde gritándose mientras un tipo alto escalaba el muro del hospital huyendo del chico.

¡ALTO! - Gritaron a unisono los guardias alzando sus armas en señal de amenaza, el sujeto no hizo caso y siguió escalando el muro hasta que dos detonaciones se escucharon el el considerable ruido de las nubes chocando, dejando caer a un hombre herido de dos balas en el brazo izquierdo y en el torso derecho que trataba de huir de un niño de 14 años.

Es mi oportunidad... - Me digo a mi mismo y salgo corriendo con lo que me queda de energía para llegar a la figura dorada, se me hace extraño que nadie pueda ver lo que yo veo, a una nube dorada que deja unos cascos marcados como huellas No importa, tengo que ver de que va todo esto

Al llegar al lugar donde la calló (que, sinceramente no pude ver donde las balas le impactaron) lo primero que se me ocurrió fue en darle una gran patada por todo lo que ha sucedido los últimos 9 años, pero ya está "herido" así que mejor le dejo en paz.

¿Quien eres? ¿por que no puedo ver lo que eres? ¿por que... apareciste en mi vida? - Pregunto en voz baja mientras observo que los guardias me miran raro, al igual que mi hermana.

Corre... - Me susurra - ¡Corre!

No puedo describir la cantidad de dudas que ahora tengo, pero... ¿corre? ¿por que quiere que corra?

Me alejo un poco solo para analizar por un instante la situación, los cascos dorados de la figura ya no se quedan marcados en el suelo, sino que se ve solo una pequeña nube en su lugar, volteo a ver a mi hermana y puedo observar como trata de correr por las grietas dibujadas en el suelo Esto solo es un sueño... es solo un sueño... un absurdo sueño... me decía a mi mismo observando como las nubes empezaban a acumularse de nuevo ocultando el oscuro cielo llevando consigo una ráfaga de aire que llevaba hojas y rastros de basura abrazados, suelto los brazos y miro al cielo, parece como si se fuese a caer, miro a mi izquierda y los guardias están petrificados, me da un poco de risa esto, esto me pasa por estar jugando Silent Hill 2, solo debo de despertar... nada más...

Un relámpago en el cielo dejó en su centro a un rayo el cual cayó a unos pocos metros mio, me asusto por un momento pero justo después de eso mi hermana me empujó dejándome tirado en el suelo, quizás vio venir ese rayo, pero en estos momentos me encuentro en un trance de el cual no puedo despertar, todo me parece tan confuso que incluso e ignorado que un rayo casi me cae encima, el suelo empezó a abrirse más y una grieta de aproximadamente 2 metros de diámetro se abrió al frente de nosotros, pude ver como la figura fue resbalándose por las sacudidas hasta caer por el agujero, también pude oir sus últimas palabras que me decían en casi susurro "Cuida de tu crucifijo..." mientras caída en picada de aquél agujero.

**Narración de Ámbar**

Casi mi hermano muere a causa de un rayo, cayó a unos pocos metros de distancia de el, por suerte logré tomar fuerzas para tomarlo y empujarlo, todo ha pasado muy rápido y no tengo la más remota idea de lo que está sucediendo,simplemente está pasando algo muy extraño... nubes verdes, terremotos, rayos en nuestra ubicación... un agujero que recién se abrió al frente de nosotros y como si fuese peor el tipo alto de smoking negro ha caído por ese acantilado... no pude evitar no ver, mi hermano no responde y tenemos que salir de aquí, pero esta cantidad de grietas no me deja caminar, para el colmo los guardias salieron corriendo del susto dejándonos a nosotros solos, ¿ni siquiera un poco de ayuda nos pueden dar? Pero ahora esto está pasando muy rápido y quiero salir de aquí, cuando lleguemos a casa mi hermano ha de contarme un par de cosas...

Apenas tengo la oportunidad, aprovecho para saltar de un trozo de roca que se desprende del suelo para tomar a mi hermano y salir de aquí, sinceramente esto me parece de lo más sobrenatural y extraño que un elefante sea lanzado en paracaídas de un avión, tomo a mi hermano, lo subo a mi espalda y corro con la poca fuerza que me queda para alejarnos del lugar, sin embargo la grieta en el suelo que aparentaba ser de 2 metros ahora se tornó más grande, crea nuevas rutas a medida que me voy alejando de ella, esas rutas conducen hasta mi, como si el destino quisiera que cayéramos en la grieta, sin embargo dejaré que el destino se joda, quiero salir de aquí.

Logré alejarme unos metros del lugar pero otro sismo sacude el suelo haciéndome caer junto a mi hermano, la grieta sigue creciendo a nuestra posición y no tengo más fuerzas para correr, solo me queda despertar a mi hermano para que siga corriendo, mientras débilmente muevo el hombro de Yeiber para despertarlo un relámpago color azul desvía mi vista hacia el cielo para observar que sucede, pero me asombro al ver que en el cielo, como si se tratase de un tornado, varios rayos danzan alrededor de una nube, formando una especie de torbellino que va descendiendo a medida que pasan los segundos, puedo sentir como el aire empieza a jalarme y a absorber las pequeñas partículas de basura u rocas que hay alrededor, pasan los segundos y el viento se hace cada vez más fuerte, empezando a jalar varias piedras de 10 cm arrastrándolas por el suelo hasta llegar al centro donde un torbellino de relámpagos color azul da vueltas a vientos de gran velocidad, pude ver como el arma de un guardia se fue arrastrando hacia el torbellino, pero después de llegar al centro pude ver como destelló una luz color azul, me causó un poco de intriga a pesar de el catastrófico entorno, así que tomé una roca pequeña y la lance al torbellino a ver que pasaba, pero no pasó nada, revisé mi bolsillo a ver que tenía y saqué mi reproductor Mp3, lo miro por un instante a ver si lo aviento pero el viento me lo quita de las manos y es atraído al centro del huracán, observo a ver que pasa y esta vez si destelló una luz azul, me sorprendo por un momento pero despierto de mi trance rápidamente al ver que mi hermano, está también siendo atraído al torbellino, solo que está inconsciente, por que ahora que lo noto tiene una herida en la cabeza. Me levanto para tratar de tomar a mi hermano pero en lo que yo camino un paso el viento lo aleja de mi dos, además, también estoy siendo atraída por el torbellino, y se me hace muy difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Faltan pocos metros para llegar al centro del cáos, y como noto que mis pasos no están sirviendo de nada me lanzo a tomar a mi hermano para hacer más peso, pero mi idea resulta inútil, la fuerza del viento es tan fuerte que no me permite hacer nada para regresar, sin duda estamos perdidos, solo me quedo abrazando a mi hermano inconsciente mientras le susurro al oído

Perdóname... perdón...

Fin de cap 2

**Muy buenas a todas las personas que leyeron el cap, y primeramente quiero decir algo: ...!Perdón por la tardanza :C!**

**Se que llevo como un año sin actualizar, un año sin leer ningún finc y un año sin escribir siquiera 40 palabras en la pc (Facebook no cuenta), pero hasta ahora (después de dejar los 70 y tantos juegos que he jugado ya en la pc) y después de dejar el vicio del facebook, fue que me acordé de una historia de un amigo, luego recordé la pagina, luego recordé mi perfil y luego recordé mi historia, así que voy a aprovechar que me aburrieron los juegos y dejé los vicios para dedicarme un tiempo a escribir aprovechando que estamos en épocas navideñas y que el calor ya no es tan fuerte como antes, pero en serio :C perdón.**

**Si son tan amables, déjeme un review, ya que si no me fuera puesto a leer los reviews no subiría el cap editado por mi corregidor personal "Como Arroyo Que Fluye" (:v) y tengo ganas de escribir el otro, ya que he adquirido más información de la que esperaba encontrarme en vacaciones y espero subir un cap pronto, pero dejenme un little review para que siga escribiendo c:**

**Nos Vemos desde Venezuela/Caracas: Roadstell**


End file.
